Mother Earth
Mother Earth is the main setting for Mother Justice, as well as for the games themselves. All the Mother/EarthBound characters reside here. Locations Tazmily Village The birthplace of Lucas and Claus. Their parents, Filnt and Hinawa, their grandfather, Alec, and their dog Boney reside here, although Hinawa moved to Ridenburg since she was dead. Ridenburg Also known as the academic city, Ridenburg is full of spirits of the deceased people. Whoever leaves Ridenburg and goes to the living people's world is unable to go back to Ridenburg and have to stay with the living people. And if that someone dies, one of the members of Ridenburg has to leave and stay with the living people as well. Notable members of Ridenburg are Hinawa and Maria as they both deceased in their own games, although Maria actually wasn't dead at all; She only teleported from Magicant to Ridenburg. Claus was also supposed to reside in Ridenburg with his mother since he was dead too, but due to Maria dying, Claus had to stay with the living people. Onett A small town which is the birthplace of Ness. Twoson A town close to Onett, and Paula Jones' birthplace. Ristaccia/Skyship Ruins The site where the Ouroubous Ark "crashed". It is where the 8 Ristaccia jewels were taken from the original 8 races. After Ristaccia possessed Paula and turned her into L'erisia, she is said to dwell there. Many key events, such as Maria's death or the Malchut/L'erisia showdown, take place in them. Podunk Birthplace of Ninten and the original Birthplace of his great-grandmother, Maria. Maria is currently living in Ridenburg. Ejeek The eastern continent. It is divided in two parts: Masinowa, the North, and Wenkamui, the South. The East is mostly dominated by the Omifushisama religion. The island of Turii is the only exception to this. The major well-known places are Sui, Wenkamui, and Turii. Sui The capital of Masinowa. A place where most of the Eastern people gather. It was destroyed along with all of Masinowa in Chapter V. Wenkamui A deserted land which name signifies "Land of Origin". It used to be inhabitated by the Kagachin, led by Kunigi, wielder of Ame no Hoakari (a Ristaccia sword). However, one day, the survivors of the Gadena race of giants attacked them, and Ame no Hoakari, instead of scaring them, made them smart when they were already incredibly strong. The Kagachin had to flee, but were caught by the Masinowa people who descended from the mountains. Then, they were treated as inferior to them and, through generations, forgot about their noble past. When Gijiri and Minawa came into Wenkamui, they ran experiments to make the Kagachin evolve into "Majin", but the experiments went wrong, the Majin went berserk and Wenkamui had to be sealed again by Minawa (who had become Ido). It remains untouched. Turii An island located west from the main land, inhabitated by the People of the Stars, embodiment of nature and instinct. Kumatora also had to reside there since she was turned into Malchut. It was never touched until the Sazaragi agency came onto its land. L'avide An island located south from the main land. It was inhabited by the ancient race of Culottiana before they were destroyed. Races * Humina * Rufina * Gadena * Mercurina * Kuona * Amourina * Militiana * Culottiana Category:Places